New Year night, Our Momment
by cecil hime
Summary: It has no summary coz i'm in hurry. Hope you like it/SasuHina, exactly/SasuSaku/Gaa-


**Disclaimer: Masashi K.**

**.:SasuHina:.**

.

.

Sebenarnya hari itu sangat cerah.

Hanya sedikit awan terlihat di hamparan langit biru itu. Pohon-pohon yang berbunga pun tampak memberikan tampilan terbaiknya. Rerumputan yang mereka duduki juga masih seperti biasa, hijau, segar dan nyaman untuk diduduki. Bahkan, teratai di kolam ikan di depan mereka pun menunjukkan bunganya yang berwarna pink cerah.

Pluk.

Seorang gadis manis yang hanya mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya dari tadi melihat seorang pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Ia tahu, jika sudah melempar batu kecil ke dalam kolam seperti itu berarti pemuda itu ingin ia berbicara atau meminta pendapatnya.

Pesan tersirat yang kurang jelas memang. Tapi, karena sudah mengenal pemuda di sampingnya dengan baik semenjak mereka kecil, gadis manis itu pastinya tahu maksud pemuda tampan itu.

Pluk. Pluk. Pluk.

Dasar tidak sabaran.

"Sasuke-_kun_ yang salah."

Ia tahu pasti, pemuda itu pasti menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak suka dengan alis yang dinaikkan setinggi-tingginya dan jangan lupakan kerutan di dahinya. Dengusan pelan dari pemuda itu membuatnya semakin membuktikan dugaannya. Jadi, daripada menerima tatapan tidak enak–yang sebenarnya sudah makanan sehari-harinya—itu lebih baik ia tidak usah memandang pemuda itu. Dan kolam dengan teratai cantik itu cukup untuk jadi pengalihan.

"Jelaskan!"

Ini adalah bagian terberat.

"Setiap gadis ingin diperhatikan. Mereka ingin dimanja dan dianggap penting. Ketika mereka digoda oleh pemuda lain, mereka ingin pacar mereka marah. Karena itu artinya pacarnya cemburu karena benar-benar mencintainya dan tak ingin pemuda lain merebutnya."

"Intinya?"

Bukankah tadi dia bilang 'jelaskan'? Dasar.

"Intinya, mereka ingin dianggap spesial."

"Tapi, kau tidak begitu Hinata. Kau tidak marah jika aku meninggalkanmu jika ada hal penting mendadak. Kau tidak memaksa ditemani belanja. Kau juga tidak pernah menyuruhku mengantarmu kemana-mana. Kau tidak memamerkan aku pada teman-temanmu. Kau tidak cerewet. Kau tidak banyak maunya. Kau tidak tersinggung jika aku berjalan denganmu dengan memasang _headset_. Kau—"

"Aku bukan pacar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa?"

"Karena Sakura-_san_ pacar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Masalahnya dimana?"

Benar-benar menyulitkan, bukan?

"Aku bukan pacar Sasuke-_kun_, jadi aku memang tidak akan marah jika Sasuke-_kun_ meninggalkanku untuk urusan penting mendadak. Aku bukan pacar Sasuke-_kun_, jadi aku tidak berhak menyuruh Sasuke-_kun_ menemaniku belanja atau memamerkan Sasuke-_kun_ pada teman-temanku. Aku tidak cerewet karena aku memang kaku. Dan seharusnya Sasuke-_kun _tahu aku tiddak suka belanja, jadi untuk apa aku memintaku menemaniku?"

"Tapi, Sakura-_san_ pacar Sasuke-_kun_. Ia berhak mengenalkan Sasuke-_kun_ pada teman-temannya"

"Memamerkan."

"Terserah, tapi intinya ia berhak melakukannya. Sasuke-_kun_ kan tahu Sakura-_san_ memang gadis yang energik jadi dia agak lebih banyak berbicara. Sasuke-_kun_ juga seharusnya lebih sabar jika menemaninya belanja, sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa."

"Ia melakukannya tiap minggu, Hinata."

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak harus sering meninggalkan Sakura-_san_ bahkan untuk urusan-urusan yang kurang penting."

"Semua urusanku penting."

"Penting bagaimana? Sasuke-_kun_ meninggalkan Sakura-_san_ untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Wajar, kan? Kau sahabatku."

"Baiklah. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ meninggalkan Sakura-_san_ untuk menggantikan Neji-_nii_ menjemputku, Sasuke-_kun_ meninggalkan Sakura-_san_ untuk makan siang denganku padahal ada Gaara-_kun_ yang menemaniku."

"Aku tidak percaya pada si rambut merah itu. Bagaimana jika dia berbuat kurang ajar padamu?"

"Garaa-kun tidak begitu. Lagipula kami sudah sering keluar untuk sekedar makan sewaktu di Paris dulu."

"Sering? Seberapa 'sering'?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan masalah Sasuke-kun, bukan hubunganku dengan Gaara-_kun_. Ah, aku ingat, Sasuke-_kun_ juga meninggalkan Sakura-_san_ di pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Karena waktu itu kau juga mendadak pulang", jawab Sasuke ketus. Di kepalanya masih berputar pertanyaan tentang seberapa sering Hinata dengan Gaara 'kencan'.

"Lalu, untuk apa Sasuke-_kun_ juga pulang? Harusnya Sasuke-_kun_ menunggu hingga pesta selesai. Kue bahkan belum dipotong. Sakura-_san_ pasti sangat kecewa."

"Dia terlalu peka."

"Dan Sasuke-_kun_ terlalu tidak peka."

"Percuma bicara denganmu. Kau selalu membelanya. Sebenarnya kau sahabatnya atau sahabatku?"

Ini memang bagian terberat ketika dia minta untuk dijelaskan. Bagian terberat karena apapun yang akan kujelaskan tidak akan benar-benar diterima. Tetap saja akhirnya ia akan tetap merasa bukan dia yang salah. Jelas-jelas Sakura-_san_ adalah pihak yang disakiti disini karena ketidakpekaan Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_ bahkan tidak tahu waktu itu adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura-_san_ jika tidak ku beri tahu.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus jadi, jadi yang entah apa namanya. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Hubungan kami biasa kami sebut 'sahabat' tapi kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Entahlah.

Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak kami kecil karena kami memang bertetangga. Selain itu bukan rahasia lagi jika Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah sejak dari dulu membina hubungan bisnis yang sudah saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi. Begitupun persahabatan kami.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura-_san_. Yang aku tahu mereka sudah berpacaran sejak aku pulang dari Prancis untuk melanjutkan sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku juga tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa bersama karena aku tahu Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bercerita panjang lebar. Dan jika memang ia ingin bercerita, ia sendiri yang akan datang.

Kejadian siang tadi sudah sering terjadi. Tiap Sasuke mengeluh pada Sakura-_san_ dia pasti mengadu padaku. Tidak ada yang aneh memang karena aku satu-satunya sahabat terdekat Sasuke. Tapi, apa Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaanku?

Apa Sasuke-kun tidak menganggapku sebagai gadis yang sama seperti gadis pada umumnya yang mungkin saja memujanya?

Ya. Aku menyukai Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang pasti aku menyadarinya saat aku pergi ke Prancis. Saat itu aku sangat merindukannya dan memikirkan bahwa ia juga mungkin merindukanku. Tapi, sekembalinya aku ke Jepang, aku rasa pemikiranku itu salah total. Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi dalam dunia kecilku. Harusnya aku tahu, banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih cantik, lebih ceria, lebih baik dan lebih sempurna untuk jadi pasangan Sasuke. Aku mungkin hanya terlalu tinggi berkhayal karena yang ku tahu hanya aku saja teman perempuannya.

Aku rasa aku semakin menjadi wanita yang egois. Walaupun tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura-_san_, aku tetap saja senang menerima setiap perlakuan istimewa dari Sasuke.

Aku juga menjadi wanita yang tak tahu malu. Aku dengan tangan terbuka selalu membuka pintu rumahku untuk Sasuke agar bisa datang kapanpun ia mau. lagipula aku bisa berbuat apa? Aku tidak mungkin mengusir Sasuke-kun jika ingin bercerita, kan?

Padahal aku tahu ia tidak mencintaiku, ia hanya menganggapku sahabatnya. Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan. Aku menjadi gadis yang tak tahu malu dan tebal muka. Aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja walaupun tahu Sasuke sudah memiliki wanita yang ia cintai. Berpura-pura baik-baik saja hanya dengan melihatnya setiap hari dan mendegar keluh kesahnya setiap hari.

Aku rasa itu cukup untukku. Asal aku masih bisa melihatnya di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang sudah berpasangan.

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura-_san_, tapi aku tahu bahwa Sakura-_san_ adalah wanita yang baik. Ia sangat cantik. Sangat cocok berjalan di samping Sasuke. Aku pernah diajak makan malam bersama mereka dan sepanjang jalan banyak mata yang tertuju pada mereka dan memuji-muji betapa cocoknya mereka. Cantik dan tampan.

Pasangan yang serasi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap perasaan ini akan mati ketika seseorang yang tepat hadir dalam hidupku.

Dan kuharap 'seseorang' itu datang secepatnya karena aku lelah berpura-pura tidak terluka.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura-_san_ nampak mencolok, dia memakai gaun berwarna pink cerah. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria dan murah senyum. Baru memasuki cafe saja, banyak laki-laki yang melirik ke arahnya. Aku tidak heran, jika aku laki-laki mungkin aku juga akan seperti mereka.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktumu, Hinata-_san_."

Ya. Sakura-_san_ mengajakku bertemu malam ini. Aku tidak tahu untuk keperluan apa. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu tanpa ada Sasuke di tengah-tengah kami.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu apa maksudku mengajakmu bertemu."

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa itu artinya kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Sakura-_san_."

"Baiklah. Aku ada acara pesta sebentar lagi, jadi aku akan langsung ke intinya."

Ah, itu sebabnya dia mengenakan gaun malam ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa?"

Tidak, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Maksudku, kenapa?

"Aku tahu kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jadi mungkin permintaanku ini aneh. Aku hanya ingin hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Tapi, kenapa? Apa aku merusak atau mengganggu hubungan kalian?"

"Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Begini, Hinata-_san_. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ membanding-bandingkanku denganmu. Aku juga tidak ingin mendengar lagi kau menjadi alasannya meninggalkanku seperti pesta ulang tahunku itu, kau ingat?"

"T-tapi—"

"Intinya aku ingin kau membantuku agar tetap baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tahu aku mencintainya, kan? Aku rasa sebagai sahabatnya kau mau membantuku demi kebahagiaan kami. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia kau juga pasti ikut bahagia, kan?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Baiklah, aku buru-buru. Terima kasih sudah datang, Hinata-_san_. Jaa."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura-_san_ bertindak seperti ini karena seperti yang aku katakan bahwa aku pikir ia adalah gadis yang baik.

Apa itu berarti bahwa aku terlalu jauh? Apa seharusnya aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Sepertinya begitu. Jika tidak, Sakura-_san_ pasti tidak terganggu seperti sekarang.

.

.

Sebenarnya siapa yang egois, aku atau Sakura-_san_?

Aku hanya ingin tetap ada di samping Sasuke walaupun dengan statusnya yang sudah berpacaran dengan menyampingkan perasaan Sakura-_san_. Lagipula aku tidak mengganggu hubungan mereha, menurutku.

Sakura-_san_ hanya ingin melindungi hubungannnya dengan Sasuke dengan menyampingkan perasaanku. Lagipula, aku siapa? Aku hanya sahabatnya.

Aku rasa, baik aku maupun Sakura-_san_ sama-sama egois.

Semua wanita memang egois.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa yang lebih berhak egois?

Sahabat atau pacar?

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hinata tidak di rumahnya."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku jika ia ada acara malam ini. Jadi, ia pergi kemana? Siapa yang menemaninya?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-_kun_. Hinata-_san_ sudah dewasa, jadi ia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa orang lain. Lagipula, mungkin saja ia pergi dengan pacarnya."

"Pacar?! Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Aku rasa dia sangat dekat dengan laki-laki yang kemarin menemaninya makan siang."

"Gaara? Tidak boleh! Maksudku, tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia memiliki pacar."

"Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_san_ memang sahabatmu, tapi tidak mungkin semua hal harus ia beritahukan padamu. Ada beberapa urusan wanita yang tidak mungkin dibagi untuk orang lain."

"Tapi aku menceritakan semua masalahku padanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Hn."

"Termasuk pertengkaran kita?"

"Hn."

"A-apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Sasuke-_kun_. Itu masalah pribadi kita."

"Aku terbiasa melakukannya. Walaupun aku jarang menerima pendapatnya tapi aku selalu merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita padanya."

"Dia bisa saja menertawaiku mengetahui kita sering bertengkar."

"Hinata tidak seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?"

"Hinata sahabatku."

"Dan aku pacarmu."

"Jangan mulai lagi, Sakura."

"Kau selalu membelanya. Kau selalu khawatir jika kau tidak tahu ia dimana dan dengan siapa padahal kau tidak pernah menanyakan dimana dan dengan siapa aku. Kau selalu mengeluh padaku jika kau tahu ia pergi dengan Gaara. Kau selalu risih jika kau mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku, tapi dengan bangganya kau mengenalkan Hinata-_san_ pada teman-temanku. Dan barusan kau bilang apa? Kau menceritakan semua tentang kita dan masalahmu padanya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Jika pernah, semua pasti tentang Hinata. Hinata begini, Hinata begitu, Hinata sudah dimana, dengan siapa, sedang apa, dan semua tentang Hinata. Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?"

"Begitu? Baiklah."

"A-apa?"

"Kita putus."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Mana bisa seenaknya kau memutuskanku Sasuke-_kun_? Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari posisiku dan posisinya. Aku pacarmu dan dia hanya sahabatmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti. Hah, kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa di luar sana banyak laki-laki yang bersedia melakukan apa saja untukku asalkan aku bersedia meluangkan sedikit saja waktu untuk mereka."

"Mulai sekarang kau dapat memberikan waktumu yang berharga untuk mereka."

"A-apa?! Aku tidak terim—Hei, jangan pergi! kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!"

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggertakan gigi-giginya dengan geram, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya yang setara dengan model.

"Lihat saja, akan ku buat kau menyesal dan mengemis cinta untukku!"

.

.

"_Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?"_

Mungkin benar, tapi mungkin juga tidak benar.

Dia pikir semudah itu?

Seharusnya aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura waktu itu. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh kecantikannya yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh teman-teman kampusku.

Sakura yang selalu dikatakan gadis paling cantik di kampus dengan latar belakang keluarga yang terhormat, yang selalu dikatakan memiliki pribadi yang anggun dan mandiri, yang selalu dikatakan selalu menolak semua pria yang mendekat padanya dan yang dikatakan sering menerima tawaran sebagai model majalah ternama.

Awalnya aku tidak perduli, bagiku memperhatikan gadis –manapun—tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Tapi, gadis itu datang tiba-tiba di depanku dan menyatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya.

Setelahnya, ku pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis.

Uchiha.

Nama itu membuatku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku dapat dengan mudah meraih apa yang terasa sulit bagi orang lain. Darah Uchiha membuatku ingin selalu menjadi yang terbaik di mata orang lain.

Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak ingin langsung menerimanya, aku ingin menanyakan pendapat Hinata. Tapi waktu itu ia pergi. Jauh sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku yang terluka karena ia pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

Saat itu aku menyadari 'arti' Hinata dalam hidupku.

Ia baru memberitahuku setelah ia sampai di Prancis. Melalui telepon. Aku sangat emosi ketika itu. Dia seenaknya saja pergi dariku. Ia anggap apa selama ini kedekatan kami? Ketika aku menanyakan padanya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin membuat 'sahabat'nya khawatir.

Sahabat.

Jadi ia menganggapku sahabatnya? Pemikirannya itu melukai harga diriku. Setiap wanita seharusnya menginginkanku. Dan Hinata seharusnya juga begitu. Seharusnya tidak ada yang berbeda darinya. Ia sama saja dengan gadis lainnya.

Seharusnya begitu.

Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Hinata bahwa aku juga hanya menganggapnya sahabatku, tidak lebih. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga tidak berpengaruh apapun pada hidupku yang tenang dan sempurna. Aku ingin ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Terluka.

Jadi, aku menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura begitu saja.

Itu rencananya, rencanaku.

Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan.

Pertama kali aku mengenalkan dia pada Sakura, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Aku senang melihatnya dan mulai berpikir bahwa ia akan kesal, marah dan cemburu melihat kehidupanku yang baik-baik saja tanpa dia. Tapi ternyata pikiranku salah, ia kemudian langsung tersenyum lalu mengucapkan selamat setelah terdiam beberapa saat yang menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya terkejut.

Tidak mau semakin kalah olehnya, aku kemudian meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia mungkin hanya pura-pura tenang dan hanya memberikan senyum palsunya. Jadi, ku coba menceritakan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecilku dengan Sakura, berharap ia akan menyarankanku agar berpisah dengan Sakura dengan mengatakan bahwa kami tidak cocok.

Tapi, nihil. Ia tidak mengusulkan perpisahan. Ia malah membela Sakura dan dengan tenang menyarankanku untuk lebih baik, pengertian dan sabar mengahadapi sifat Sakura yang sangat tidak cocok denganku.

Semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan.

.

.

Aku sudah membeli kembang api untuk nanti malam.

Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku malam ini pada Hinata.

Aku dan Hinata sudah menganggap momen tahun baru sebagai momen kami berdua karena kami selalu merayakannya berdua jika kami sama-sama berada di Jepang. Biasanya kami akan pergi ke tepi pantai lalu menyalakan kembang api.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kau masih disini?"

Baka aniki! Sudah tahu aku disini masih saja bertanya.

"Hn."

"Aku kira kau akan datang melihat acara lamaran Gaara. Hinata sudah berangkat dari tadi."

"A-apa?!"

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi siang aku berjumpa mereka di toko perhiasan sedang memilih cincin."

"C-cincin?!"

"Jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Kau jadinya terlihat lebih bodoh daripada Naruto."

"Dimana?"

"Hn?"

"Ck, dimana mereka seakarang baka aniki?!"

"Kalau tidak salah ke pantai."

.

.

Hah, hah, hah.

Itu mereka.

Apa-apaan berduaan di tepi pantai?

Gawat. Si 'merah' sudah mengeluarkan cincinnya.

Ck.

"Berhenti!"

"Eh? S-sasuke-_kun_?"

BRAK.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan makanan yang hancur di meja itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak mengundangmu."

"Cih, aku tidak perlu undanganmu untuk datang kesini. Ini tempat umum. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Hinata dariku."

"Me-merebut?"

"Ya. Dan kau Hinata, seharusnya meminta izin dariku jika ingin bertemu laki-laki ini. Aku kan sudah sering memperingatkanmu."

"Tapi kan, ini acara penting Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak peduli, tidak akan kubiarkan cincin ini ada di jarimu."

Eh?

Entah sejak kapan cincin yang tadinya tergeletak indah di meja yang dihias di tepi pantai sudah berada di tangan Sasuke dan mengacungkannya di depan Gaara dan Hinata. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja cincin itu terlepas dari tangannya sehingga terlempar entah kemana.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Kenapa cincin seindah ini dibuang?"

"I-ino!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Gaara memucat.

.

.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Kami sudah menyiapkannya dengan sempurna, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ mengacaukan semuanya."

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Salahkan baka aniki!"

"Kenapa Itachi-_nii_?"

"Dia tadi mengatakan kau dan Gaara pergi ke toko perhiasan dan membeli cincin untuk lamaran malam ini."

"Ya. Tapi cincin itu untuk Ino-_san_, aku hanya membantu Gaara-_kun_ memilih dan menyiapkan semuanya. Sekarang jadi kacau."

"Hn."

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa dalam hati Sasuke sangat senang mendengar bahwa yang akan dilamar Gaara adalah gadis lain.

"Seharusnya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak langsung emosi seperti tadi, Sasuke-_kun_ kan bisa menanyakan baik-baik padaku."

"Baik-baik kau bilang? Aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja ketika mendengar kau pergi dengan 'si merah' itu. Lagipula kau kan tahu bahwa malam ini adalah momen kita. Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan? Tiap malam tahun baru kita akan merayakannya bersama, berdua, dan tanpa orang lain."

"A-aku pikir Sasuke-_kun_ akan melewatkan malam tahun baru kali ini dengan Sakura-_san_."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

DEG

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"K-kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku selama ini?"

Eh?

"_Aishiteru_, Hinata."

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"A-a-apa?!"

"Cih, kau memang tidak peka."

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu. La-lagipula Sasuke-_kun_ sudah memiliki Sakura-_san_. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sak—"

"Kami sudah putus."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu tapi kau harus menutup mata."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ck, jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat tutup mata!"

Setelah mempertimbangkan 'baik-buruknya', Hinata pun menutup matanya karena merasa bahwa 'buruknya' lebih dominan. Hinata meraba dadanya dan masih dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih bersahutan. Gugup, senang, malu dan terkejut bersatu menimbulkan euphoria dalam dirinya.

"Kau bisa membuka mata sekarang."

Eh?

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Lihat ke atas."

Hinata melihat ke atas bertepatan dengan bunyi letupan terdengar.

CTAR

CTAR

CTAR

Dan selanjutnya membuat nafas Hinata tercekat karena pemandangan langit malam yang dipenuhi cahaya setelah letupan itu. Bagaimana tidak, setiap letupan mencetak satu bentuk huruf yang dapat dibaca ketika letupan terakhir terdengar.

**SASUHINA**

Tercetak di langit malam saai itu. Hinata begitu terpesona hingga ketika huruf-huruf itu mulai kabur tak terbaca ia masih terus memandanginya.

"Kau suka?"

"Hm, aku sangat menyukainya Sasuke-_kun_."

Karena masih sibuk memandangi langit malam Hinata tidak melihat seringai licik yang tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hn, kalau begitu setiap akhir tahun kita akan merayakan hari jadian kita."

"Hu'um."

1

2

3

Eh?

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menggenggam tangan pacarku sepanjang jalan pulang. Ayo."

"M-mana bisa? Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku mau menjadi pacar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa menolak Uchiha Sasuke."

"T-tapi—"

"Cepat berdiri, atau kau mau ku gendong."

Dasar, seenaknya saja!

.

.

"Kau harus langsung istirahat karena besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi besok aku sud—, baiklah."

Siapa yang tahan jika 'diintimidasi' oleh Sasuke?

"Apa _jii-san_ sudah tidur?"

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya sudah Sa—"

CUP

'—suke, _kun_.'

.

.

Hinata belum bisa memejamkan matanya karena kejadian hari ini masih melayang-layang di kepalanya. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya dan baru dilepaskan tepat di depan rumah. Dan jantung Hinata kembali memberontak saat mengingat Sasuke mencium pipinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi.

_"Happy new year, wish that you'll love me more."_

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Subject: kacau**

**Si pantat ayam itu menghancurkan semuanya. Ino menolak lamaranku karena katanya aku tidak romantis. Meja dan makanannya hancur, cincin jatuh. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan si pantat ayam itu besok, dan kuharap kau tidak membelanya.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan pulang karena memang jarak apatemennya lumayan jauh dari rumah Hinata. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya mengingat wajah Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan ketika tadi ia cium.

Dia sengaja menanyakan apakah _jii-san_ sudah tidur atau belum sehingga dengan mudah mencium Hinata tanpa perlawanan. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli dengan Hiashi? ehm, maksudnya calon mertua. Khu khu khu.

Drrrt. Drrt. Drrt.

**From: Mine**

**Subject: -**

**Lamarannya ditolak. Kasihan Gaara-kun, padahal sudah berusaha seharian.**

Cih, bukannya ucapan selamat malam malah membahas 'si merah'. Menyebalkan.

**To: Mine**

**Subject: -**

**Hn.**

Drrrt. Drrt. Drrt.

**From: Mine**

**Subject: -**

**Hn? Hanya itu? Gaara-kun gagal mendapatkan Ino-san karena Sasuke-kun.**

**To: Mine**

**Subject: -**

**Hn, yang penting aku tidak gagal mendapatkanmu *smirk**

.

.

.

**Maaf, saia tahu banyak kekurangannya.**

**Happy new year all~ **

**Hope that we'll be better one in 2014.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
